


Try To Smile

by spockandawe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, God Tier, Green Sun, Outer Space, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with the powers of a god, trying to contain the powers of the green sun isn't easy. It hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try To Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pungoeshere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pungoeshere/gifts).



> [Tumblr link](http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/81800941914/heres-my-jadefest-pinch-hit-number-one-this-was)

 


End file.
